The present invention relates to improved athletic equipment for rehabilitation.
Conventional athletic equipment for rehabilitation may be of a type wherein a user moves up and down on holders, are coupled to a spring or a counterweight, and on which holders he rests his limbs, for up-and-down exercise of limbs to enhance corresponding muscles. Also, different types of equipment are known in which the user grasps holders arranged to be slidable along rails provided in on a ceiling, or grasps parallel rods disposed at the same height from each other, for walking exercise or the like. However, conventional equipment has only a single function, such as one solely for up-and-down exercise, or a walking exercise. As a consequence, in order to perform various kins of exercise or training, various types of equipment are required therefor.